Living in Kalido
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: Waking up together in a strange forest, the PPG and RRB now must survive against all the strange creatures and landscapes to save this strange world. With the help of an expert thief for hire, can they last long without ripping each other apart?
1. Chapter 1

And here is another story! We need more stories! More!

Black-Cool it down there, partner!

Black! (hugs) How have you been? We haven't been in a disclaimer together since 1990!

Black-We weren't ALIVE then, Zshizshi...

...Really? (looks at Tar)

Tar-(shakes head no)

...Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
>Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it<br>Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
>Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight...<p>

Tar/Black-O_O...Please read on...

* * *

><p><em>Where they are<em>

The room was dark with a huge pool of sapphire colored water swirling around ominously. The black cloaked figure made its way to the fountain, looking into it interestedly. "You are very restless tonight, Maschta." A woman suddenly appeared in the water, surfacing.

"Of course I am, Master…our home world is in danger…" The woman was shirtless, with her long silver hair covering her modestly. Lower down, you saw her waist. It was covered in scales and a fish tail emerged, flicking the water irritably. :"They keep talking, I can't sleep!"

"Calm yourself, Maschta. Tell me what they're saying."

"The Darkness is poisoning our home world…soon, all will die…"

"…That is a problem…Maschta, I want you to show me ones strong enough to save our world." The mermaid nodded and cupped her hands, bringing up water. It didn't fall through her hands at all. Water circled in her palms and showed Townsville. "The City of Townsville…in the Dimension of Science…that is where they are…"

* * *

><p>The citizens of Townsville jumped when they heard a huge blast and saw Buttercup flying through the air, landing in the National Townsville Bank…again. They looked, shrugged, and kept going. This was normal. Townsville had been beaten up, battered, and torn apart so many times…insurance companies made a fortune here! Buttercup pulled herself out of the huge crater and glared at her opponent. Butch smirked as he hovered above her. "Aww, did I break a nail? I'm so sorry." He mocked.<p>

"Not as sorry as you will be when I break your arms and legs!" Buttercup snapped, charging at him. He blocked her blows and nearly landed a punch to the stomach, if she didn't take that opportunity to slam her head into his. He shouted and flew back, rubbing his now bloody nose. Buttercup rubbed her forehead, smirking at the damage. "Want some more?" He smirked.

"Whoa, there, Jade, we shouldn't talk about this in public! That's private." She blushed and screamed at him.

"Not if you were the last male life form in the universe! And my name is NOT Jade~!" She didn't mind the name Jade, in fact it was pretty, but she didn't like Butch acting all familiar with her. She wanted him to say her given name, not a nickname. He laughed and charged at her, resuming their fight.

* * *

><p>Blossom and Brick circled around above the city, with Blare and Bell at their side. Bell leaned over to Blossom. "So, what's the plan?" Brick looked at her.<p>

"Why is it you seem oddly stupid today? Moreso then usual?"

"This is why." She kicked him in the stomach while Blossom punched Blare in the face. "Sucker!"

"Agh, dames! I'm fighting Blossom, not you, Whitehead!" Bell stuck her tongue out at him.

"Since when is it exclusive?" Bell laughed while flying back to Blossom. "Worked, he's an idiot!" Blossom laughed too. Brick's face turned red while Blare flew to him.

"When did they switch on us?" Blare grumbled.

"Well, if they like playing around, we'll play around." Blare smirked and spun around Brick, who generated fire and gave out a neverending blast. Bell and Blossom gasped when they saw the oncoming attack of a fire blast with the combined grey wind force circling around it...like a tornado. They were slammed into and scorched, knocking them right out of the sky. Blossom stumbled out, coughing and taking off her torn apart bow.

"My bow! I knew I shouldn't have taken the French imported original!" She whined, feeling her hair. "And my hair is all frizzy and messed up! He is going down!" Blossom heard something muffled shouting or something. She looked down to see she was standing on Bell, who had a face plant in the ground. "Oops, sorry, Bell." She stepped off. Bell got up and whined.

"Oh, I'm filthy..." She looked down at her dress. "...My dress is ruined! I want their blood!" She screamed, charging at Blare. Blare was laughing before dodging and flying out of her way.

"Ooh, look, Brick! The diva is having a hissy fit." Blare teased. Brick fell over in the sky, laughing.

"Be careful, she might scratch you..." He didn't have time to laugh about that when Blossom pummeled him with punches and kicks. They continued fighting with an enraged Bell, an amused Blare, a frustrated Blossom, and a joking Brick.

* * *

><p>Bubbles kept blasting at him, but Boomer was quick. He kept on avoiding the lasers, the sonic screams, everything. Boomer laughed when she broke the windows of the stores. "Oops! Boomer, hold still and take this like a man!"<p>

"I don't need to! I'm only twelve!" Bubbles scowled, charging at him and slamming into his stomach. "Ouch!"

"Ha! I got you!" She formed a blast and held it over his head when Boomer looked at her with those big eletric blue eyes. Darn...her only weakness against him...she just melted when he did that and then he always escaped. "No, no, no! Not this time, you're going to prison now!" His eyes didn't waver. "Stop it...it's not working." Bubbles muttered. Boomer still looked at her like that. "I...well...no!" He still did it. "Ugh...Blossom will never let me hear the end of this...go ahead..."

"Yeah! See ya, Powderpuff!" He flew off to help his brothers.

"...Blossom is so gonna kill me..."

"You got that right..." Blossom floated over to him with Bell and Buttercup. They were mimicking her pose, arms crossed on their chest. Bubbles gulped. She had been caught letting Boomer go multiple times and no matter how many times her team reprimanded her for it (especially when she helped all the Rowdyruffs out, yikes), Boomer's eyes won over her sisters' anger. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that! He's going to take you for granted and tear this entire team apart!"

"I-I'm sorry, girls, but...he keeps looking at me with those eyes and...that face..."

"Oh that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace." Buttercup said. They looked at her. "What, they're having us read Romeo and Juliet in English this year...it's not bad, there's a lot of violence." Bell sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, well, whatever. They got away again, so let's clean up the city and then head home and help Professor take care of Brisk. I want to make sure we've got napkins to dab off the oil on the pizza tonight."

"Y'know, Bell, dabbing oil off pizza isn't helping you stick to your diet." Blossom said taking off.

"I _refuse_ to believe that!"

"Why are you even on a diet, we're all the same size."

"Because she's shallow and only worries about her looks." While they bickered, they had no idea they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun," Brick said, flying ahead casually.<p>

"Did you see their faces when we blew up that dentist's office?" Butch was twitching all over. He got this way when he was excited...which happened a lot.

"I'd say we did the city a favor, actually...why don't we blow up library next time?"

"Nah, I like that place." Brick said. The rest of the boys began laughing when their crimson leader glared at them with his fiery hot eyes. They slowly stopped. "Well, boys, how about we steal a pizza? Then we can crash at the Gangreen's place?"

"Will they let us in?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, they'll let us in!" Butch grinned evilly. They began laughing before calming down.

"Let's go!" They flew off, talking about their battles. "So, Boomer, how was your fight? Did you wipe the floor with her?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I did." Well, he did land a couple good punches and kicks and reverse, but he was mainly distracted by how bouncy her blonde hair was. Was it always that golden and fluffy?

"Of course not, Brick, Boomer isn't the kind of guy to beat up his girlfriend." Blare said, nonchalently. Boomer blushed when his brothers began cracking up.

"You know, this is why everyone calls you the Hyena Brothers." They turned around to see their little sister, Black, floating over to them. She had her Tar-cat, Tar, on her head as usual. She would have blended into Black's pitch dark black hair...if it weren't for Tar's bright red eyes. "Always laughing, always snickering, always joking...it's like your funny bones are in overdrive."

"We are cheerful guys, lil' sis. At least...some of us are..." They looked at Blare.

"...*Shut your trap...*" He said in Ukranian. "So, where ya been, Black?"

"Where you been?"

"Touche. Do ya'll want pepperoni or cheese?"

"Both!" Tar rolled her eyes and let out what sounded like a gargled 'meow'.

"Of course we're gonna steal it! What are ya, a mashugana?" Black laughed when Boomer said that. They flew off, talking about what trouble they'd cause next.

* * *

><p>"...Maschta, are you sure about that?" The cloaked figure asked. His voice told her that he was a man. She nodded.<p>

"They're the ones."

"They were just battling each other...how could they save our world?"

"...They shall, trust me, beloved Master...their powers will save our poisoned world." Maschta said, smiling knowingly. "Have you ever doubted me over this 50,000 years we've been together?"

"No..."

"Then...let us summon them."

* * *

><p>I wrote in a mermaid! I see no PPGRRB stories with MERMAIDS in it...that's so messed up.

Butch-Wait, she's shirtless? I wanna meet her!

Was this a mistake?

BC-...Quite possibly...

...You stay away from her, Butch!

Butch-Why? I love mermaids!

I didn't know you liked them.

Butch-Of course, I've always been a mermaid believer!

Then why don't you come to the Mermaid Believer's Convention? (holds up my t-shirt from there)

Butch-...Because...I...um...well...uhh...THIS ISN'T OVER YET, ZSHIZSHI! (runs out of room)

This is gonna be stressful...


	2. Chapter 2

For those who know, I have a cat named Pookie...She was in the disclaimers in Our Only Guardians...

Bubbles-We are sad to announce that on the morning of Wensday, May 18, 2011...at the age of 15 (human years) Pookie had passed away...(looks at me, crying)

Go...go on...don't mind me...(slowly leaves)

Bubbles-...Zshizshi...?

Boomer-...Bright news is that Zshizshi's momma, Queen Mu, got her grandfather to buy her a NEW kitty! Introducing, Luka!

(A cute, black siamese mix kitty comes bouncing in)

Luka-Konbano wa! Watashi wa Luka desu.

Luka! (gets Luka over to me)

Boomer/Bubbles-Read on!

_The Weird Forest_

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Blossom asked as she stared at the strange creature. It had the torso of a woman, but below her waist were the bluish scales of a mysterious fish. Her silver-ish grey hair hung in front of her chest, covering it modestly. The creature looked at her, smiling. Blossom looked around, it was if they were floating in nothing…is that how she swam in front of her. The creature smiled at her, as if she was happy to see her. "Who are you?"<em>

"_You'll learn my name soon, young one…just know that you are destined to save my world…you and the ones equal to you."_

"_Equal to me?" Blossom repeated. The creature nodded, stroking her hair. "What does that mean?" She sighed._

"_The ones who are equal to you in power and strength. Now, awaken!" Her voice boomed as a sudden rush overcame Blossom and swept her away. It was like being caught in a whirlwind, suffocating her and disorienting Blossom until she blacked out._

Blossom woke up, gasping and sweating. She looked around. Her surroundings weren't her pink room with fluffy white carpet and an oak vanity with a heart shaped mirror. She was in the middle of a dense and thick forest. Millions of different sounds rushed to her, adding to the massive headache she already had. "Buttercup!" Birds flew when she yelled one of her sisters' names. "Bubbles? Bell?" Something rustled. "Anyone?"

"Oh, be quiet!" No…way…she turned around and came face to face with tired, red eyes. They widened and jumped back, scowling at each other. "What the heck are you-where are we?" Brick shouted.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Blossom said, rubbing her chin and looking away with a frustrated look. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Me? I haven't done anything! What makes you think that?"

"HIM?"

"Good point, but why would HIM send me here too? I'm his 'son'…in a way…" Brick reasoned.

"…True…but where are my sisters? Where are your brothers?"

"Sure, let's not worry about me…" They looked to the side and saw Brisk stumbling out with Black trudging after him. Tar followed, her tar-like fur had gotten sticks, stones, and leaves stuck in her and she furiously pulled them out.

"Brisk! Black, are you okay?"

"I woke up with a pounding headache on a rock…I'll live…"

"Well, we woke up in a pond…we'll live too." Black said, squeezing the remaining pond water out of her waist-long hair. The agitated nine year olds looked at their oldest siblings, waiting for a few answers. When they didn't answer, Black sighed. "Where the heck are we?"

"We have absolutely no clue. But if you guys are here, then the others might be here too. Let's go looking."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there, Doll, what makes you think we're following a couple of Powerpuffs?"

"I'm NOT a Powerpuff! I'm a Rebel!"

"One," She slapped Brick, "don't call me 'Doll', and two, suit yourselves. Let's go, Brisk." They began trekking through the forest, disappearing instantly. Black looked at Brick, who was glaring in their direction.

"So, what now, Boss?" Brick jolted and looked around.

"We look for Butch, Boomer, and Blare! What else?" They went the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Are we~"<p>

"No."

Silence.

"Seriously~"

"No!"

Silence.

"…Didn't we pass~"

"We didn't!" Black sighed and looked at Tar. Tar rolled her eyes.

"We're lost~nya." She said. Brick shouted and threw his hat on the ground.

"We are NOT lost! We're…taking a detour." Black and Tar looked at him with skeptical expressions. "Okay, we're lost…what of it?"

"We probably should have stuck with Blossom~nya."

"Take that back." Tar was back to silent mode. Brick picked up his hat and brushed it off. "I'm sure we're making progress…maybe if we go that way instead." He turned to his left and kept walking. Black groaned in agitation. They had already tried flying in the air, and saw nothing, but thick and dense forest. She was hungry, it was humid, and Brick's crabby mood did not help matters at all.

"BOOMER? Where are you!"

* * *

><p>Boomer woke up to see Bubbles sleeping soundly next to him. "OMG! My dream came true! I married Bubbles!" Boomer shouted, shocked. Bubbles woke up and stared at him.<p>

"…What?" Boomer looked around. This wasn't a honeymoon suite…this was a forest. He looked at her slowly, blushing.

"Oh, uh…nothing…" Boomer stammered. "Look, we're…in…a…forest?" He looked everywhere, but Bubbles…so he didn't see her bright red face. "How the heck did we get here anyway?"

"I have absolutely no clue..." Bubbles admitted, getting up and brushing the dirt off her dress. "Why are we even together?"

"That...is an excellent question." Boomer said, getting up. "Brick!" Nothing. "Butch!" Nope... "Blare? Black!" Silence..."Boomer?"

"You're Boomer..."

"Oh yeah, right..." He blushed and went in some random direction.

"Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm going to look for my brothers, duh." He disappeared into the deep brush. Bubbles looked around rapidly. The mysterious chirps and croaks...and hoots...and...well, this place was sorta spooky. There were twisted looking trees all over, stretching their thorny branches all over, covering the sky so only a few scattered speckles of light hit the dark green forest floor. Bubbles looked in the direction Boomer went.

"Wait for me!" She ran after him and soon found him sitting on a rock, looking at her.

"Chill out, Powderpuff. I didn't get too far...c'mon, let's go." He got up and kept walking with Bubbles following him. It was very dark, so Bubbles absentmindedly gripped Boomer's hand. "...Um...you okay?"

"I just don't want to get lost is all." It suddenly became very dark. "Wha? Wha!" Boomer looked up and saw the moon was suddenly out.

"That's strange...it was just daytime..." Bubbles whimpered. He looked at her. Those big, baby blue eyes of hers sort of lit up like his...kind of like neon lights. "Hey, don't cry. I won't let anything happen to us."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay...let's keep walking..." He nodded and felt her hand tighten. So, now they won't be separated.

* * *

><p>She wanted no more then to knock that stupid grin right off his face...she was sure, it would be very pleasant...for her. Butch kept grinning as her scowl grew deeper. "Just admit it...you kidnapped me to a forest so you could jump my bones."<p>

"Ahhhhh...nawh..." She did her best Michael Kyle impersonation before getting up. "I have no clue where we are...or why we're together..."

"I already submitted my theory."

"And it is rejected."

"Butters?" Bell came from behind, after struggling to get through thick brush and whining to a bored Blare. "There you are!" She hugged her. "Where are we?"

"That's the million dollar question, Bell." Buttercup said. "But I'm glad you're here...I was afraid I'd be left with Butch."

"Sorry, that dream won't be coming true in the near future." Buttercup was about to snap when Blare held his hand up.

"No point, Buttercup...he won't understand anything you say. Now, I take it no one knows why we're here...but if you guys are here, then the others must be around here somewhere." He said, logically. "I suggest we travel together and look."

"Why would we travel with Rowdyruffs?" Buttercup sneered, but then Bell pulled her to the side.

"We just might have to."

"Why?"

"Well, logically, the more members we have in our group, the safer we are. And...I have a better chance of asking Blare to carry me if I get tired."

"...Wow, you're shallow, but fine..." They turned back to the boys, who were looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Alright, so where should we go first?"

"That way!" Blare and Butch said, at the same time, but pointing completely opposite directions. They looked at each other.

"Since when do you decide?"

"Please, Butch, you couldn't find your way out of the bathroom."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Bell said, "we're going that way." She pointed North and began walking with Buttercup behind her. Butch looked at Blare and he looked back. Both the boys sighed with defeat.

"She's your counterpart."

"I know, but at least I'm not a diva." They followed the girls.

* * *

><p>Blossom-Did writing this chapter make you feel better, Zshi?<p>

...Hardly, but it did take my mind off...Poookie...(begins crying)

Brick-I wonder why she was so attached to Pookie.

Buttercup-Her mom says it was because she was always waiting for Zshizshi after school and did everything with her...wow, she is torn.

Butch-...Make her feel better, Luka!

Luka-Hai! (rubs against me)

...(begins petting Luka)

Bell-Review!


	3. Chapter 3

(doing my hair when Butch comes in)

Butch-Alright! I've checked everywhere! I even went into the government's database and looked at all the recorded locations of people on the Witness Protection Program and nothing! Tell me where the mermaid is!

No...

Butch-Why is it that whenever you have a hot chick in your stories, you hide her from me!

I didn't hide Zania.

Butch-She's scary and hates my guts! I hate her myself...

Well, she's still pretty hot. (A hot cat-girl comes in)

Butch-Who is THAT!

0_0...oh no, run! Run, Vice, run!

Vice-Crap! (runs out door)

Butch-Come back! Can I get your number?

* * *

><p><em>Escaping the Harpy<em>

Bubbles was in a daze, following Boomer with his hand in hers. It was sort of soothing, when something snuck up from behind. "BOO!" Bubbles let out an earsplitting scream and jumped at least five feet in front of Boomer. Brick and Black were cracking up with Tar snickering at her reaction. Boomer looked just as surprised. "Awww, did I scare little baby blue?" Bubbles pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not funny, Brick!"

"Yeah, Brick…she could have turned un-toilet trained…" Bubbles blushed and glared at Black's remark.

"Oh, be quiet, that's not true." Black laughed at that.

"Sure, anyway, Booms, why are you with a puff?"

"Figured it was better than being alone." Boomer said in a matter-of-fact tone. Brick nodded. "So, how'd you guys find us?"

"…It was easy, when I~"

"It was sheer chance." Black interrupted. Brick froze in mid sentence when Bubbles and Boomer began laughing.

"Honestly, Brick, its okay to admit being wrong." Blossom came up from behind with a grinning Brisk.

"Where did you come from!" Brick yelled at her. Blossom just flipped her hair (her signature way of saying 'hahaha') and strutted next to him.

"You don't think I'd just go off into another direction like some dorks I know. Brisk and I followed behind."

"I thought I heard something." Black said.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Figured it was them and decided not to mention it." Brick lightly hit her on the back of the head, earning him a surprised squeak. Brisk chuckled while she blushed and glared at him. No matter how many times Black annoyed her brothers, they didn't have it in their hearts to hurt her like they did each other…apparently; they have a lot of big brotherly love for her. It was uncharacteristic, but the girls found it oddly cute when they showed it.

"Anyway, great to find you guys. I was worried."

"About your hair."

"Nice one," Brick laughed when Blossom elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch! Moving along, I take it you guys haven't seen Butch."

"Or Buttercup."

"I haven't seen them or the whites." Boomer said.

"Then we keep going?" Bubbles asked quietly.

"Well, duh! What else? Now, let's go looking…we'll go…that way." Brick pointed to the left when Blossom forcibly put his arm down. "You don't honestly think I'm going to follow you, right?"

"Dude, you got us lost for hours…we walked in circle for half of 'em…let's just go with it." Black said, walking ahead.

"Now, we can~" Suddenly, they heard something that sounded like a giant hawk…mixed in with lion. They heard loud blasts and more roaring. "Something tells me that-a-way!" They went north, running at top speed. What they saw shocked them!

Butch and Buttercup hadn't stopped arguing since they began walking. Bell had stopped whining, finding more irritation in listening to the bickering greens. Blare had grown accustom to ignoring them when Bell tugged at his sleeve. He looked at her. "You know if we split up, I'm going with you."

"Why not Buttercup?"

"Because I don't want to hear her rant about how annoying Butch is."

"Ahhh…" He stopped. "Okay, guys, let's rest and look for water. My feet hurt anyway." Blare sat down while Butch went ahead, muttering something about getting water. Buttercup sat on a rock and pulled her shoes off, massaging her feet. Blare rubbed his neck. Ever since he woke up, his neck had been killing him. Bell looked at him. Was he in pain?

Blare felt someone touch his neck and immediately tensed up. "Chill out, okay? I'll take care of this." He felt Bell began to rub her thumbs deeper and deeper into the crook of his neck. At first it hurt, but it was the type of pain you liked…he slowly relaxed, letting her continue. The pain edged away…then it was gone before he knew it.

"Wow…thanks…" He looked up and gave her a dazzling smile. Bell quickly blushed. She had never seen him so sincere like that. She always thought he was the mysterious, brooding, but cocky jerk he portrayed, but…maybe she could like him…if he wasn't a criminal.

"Not a problem…" Butch came back, panting from exhaustion.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked.

"What happened? What happened?" Butch gasped. Suddenly, a huge shadow in the shape of an angel flew over them. "That happened!" Buttercup looked up and screamed. There was a giant bird woman flying over them. Feathers stretched from the tips of her wings to across her chest and ended above her stomach. Below the waist, her feet turned into talons and were also covered with feathers. They heard a shriek and she drove down. The children jumped out of the way, leaving her empty handed…sort of…

"Any bright ideas, Brainiac?"

"Yeah, shut your trap and run!" Blare grabbed Bell's hand and tore out of there. Buttercup followed after and then Butch. They saw the shadow follow them feverishly. "Butch, try and take it out!"

"Don't you think I tried that!"

"Try it again!" Butch rolled his eyes and charged up a blast and fired it at the creature. He hit it in the chest and it let out a shriek of rage, diving down at him. He ducked and scrambled back up.

"Well, _that_ worked!" Butch sneered.

"The forest is thicker over there! Let's go!" They rushed into the trees. The thick, twisting vines and trees blocked the bird-woman from getting to them. It flew towards them, clawing at the vines before it gave up and flew off. The four children sat down, letting out a deep breath. "That…was so…what was that?"

"I dunno…but I think I need to change my pants." Bell and Buttercup looked at each other before letting out a disgusted 'eww'.

"Wow, Butch, wow." Blare groaned. Suddenly, they heard something crunching. "Oh, great! Now what!" He fired up a blast and before seeing what had come, shot at the moving object.

"AHH! Don't hurt me!" It was Bubbles. He let out another tense breath.

"Don't surprise me like that…I just came face to face with fear…and it's no fun." Bubbles began hyperventilating while Blossom and the rest of them came up. They took one look at the panicking blonde, and looked back at them.

"I take it we're all together now." Brick said. Boomer held Bubbles, trying to calm her down.

"Be quiet!" Butch shouted, listening. "I think it's gone…"

"…I think if we keep going…we might find civilization…" Blossom whispered, not wanting to alert whatever they were running from. If Butch and Buttercup were running from it, it must be bad.

"Okay…now…one at a time…Boomer and Bubbles first!"

"What?" They shouted/whispered. "Why us?"

"…Only the strong survive." Butch said.

"No way! I will not let that happen…Butch and Buttercup should go."

"…Brick and Blossom!"

"Bell and Blare."

"We're going." Black and Brisk crawled out from under the vines and looked at the skies. Nothing…clear…Black leaned over to her counterpart.

"Are we seriously gonna do this?"

"W-what could you think it could be?"

"…M-maybe nothing…" Black stuttered. They snuck further out into the open before freezing and falling to the floor. Nothing… "Okay, let's go."

"Right." They jetted to the other side of the meadow, ducking into the trees. The others were watching from the safety of the vines before Blossom spoke up.

"…Alright…Butch, Buttercup, you next."

"What?" They pushed them out before they could say anymore. "I'm going to get those guys later." Butch growled.

"Same here." Buttercup began to creep forward, looking at the sky. "Okay…let's just go really fast…"

"…On three…three!" They flew over to the other side.

"…Alright…I'll be next…who's with me?" Brick said, fearlessly.

"I'll go." Blossom gripped his hand. He looked at her and gave her a smile, showing respect. They nodded to Bell, Blare, Boomer, and Bubbles before walking out. Nothing seemed out of place. Brick led her across the meadow, keeping a steady eye on the sky.

"…Alright, who wants to go next?" Bell asked.

"I-I'll go…" Bubbles whispered, getting up.

"I'll go too."

"Are you guys sure?"

"We'll all go together." Blare finally said. They nodded and left. But, unlike the other times, this time there was another shriek and they jumped. Bell looked up and screamed. The bird creature soared from out of the trees and dove right for them. Thankfully, the grass was tall, so they ducked and were hidden instantly. It kept combing the meadow until it did catch one of them. Bubbles screamed, trying to get out.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted, running after.

"Oh no!" Blossom, Buttercup and Brisk were about to run out when something human sized also shot out of the trees, landing on the creature's back. It roared, dropping Bubbles. They looked up. It looked like a normal girl; except her skin was light cocoa brown and her eyes were bright yellow. Her hair was dark brown and she wore a black shirt that tied together in the back with an elaborate bow. She had brown cat ears and a brown cat tail.

"What the~" The boys said in shock. Bubbles crawled away to her sisters and brother. The creature flew in circles, trying to get her off. Unnoticed to the children, the creature had a sack tied to its waist. The cat-girl reached in and pulled out an emerald the size of a mango. The creature glared at her and she dropped off its back.

"Run, run, run!" They followed her into the trees, leaving an angry bird-woman-thing. They finally got far enough away and the cat girl stopped, leaning against the tree, giggling as she held the emerald to the light. "Another successful steal, I am good."

"Who are you?" Bell asked. The girl spun around and stared at them.

"When I said run, I didn't exactly mean follow me." She said, looking over the group of children. Now they could get a better look at her. She was at least 5"5 and her hair went down to her waist while two thick and long braids went down to her ankles. She had a cuff on her thigh that had a flat charm with a ruby on it. She had a matching one on her tail. Her lips were plump and she wore light pink lipstick. She stuffed her emerald into a small sack. "What are a bunch of kids doing here anyway?"

"We have no clue. We woke up and here we are." Boomer said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh…you woke up here? In Kalido Forest?"

"Kaleeedo Forest?"

"Kah-lie-doe Forest…"

"Oh…that's what I meant." Butch mumbled.

"…What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Blossom."

"Buttercup,"

"Bubbles!"

"Bell."

"Boomer,"

"Brick,"

"Butch…"

"Blare…"

"Brisk."

"I'm Black and this is Tar." Tar materialized herself out of Black's hair and jumped onto the ground, meowing. The cat-girl stared at them with a bored expression. "So…who are you?"

"I'm Vice…so, you woke up here and you weren't eaten?"

"EATEN?"

"What else do you think that Harpy was chasing you for? To borrow a Scrika?"

"Harpy?" Bubbles repeated.

"Scrika?" Boomer asked. She looked at them as if they were stupid.

"Oh, you guys must be from a different dimension…well, welcome to the Land of Poromna. Here, you are in the Kalido Forest, home to any monster you could possibly think up… Jastaas…Merfolk…Harpies…Nagas…Maschus…all types."

"Half the things you just said just flew over my head." Bell said. Vice sighed.

"Wow, you guys won't last a day here…well, see ya." Vice turned around and began walking away.

"H-hey, wait up!" Blossom rushed after her and grabbed her bag, stopping Vice in her tracks. The cat-girl turned and looked down at her with an irritated expression. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"B-but, what do we do?"

"Not my problem."

"But you just saved us!" Blare protested. "Doesn't that mean you're responsible for us?"

"Uh, no…" She shrugged. "Listen, kiddies, the only one I'm responsible for is me. It's always been that way and it'll stay that way. So, good luck and maybe we'll see each other again…not likely." Vice turned around and left, disappearing instantly. The whole group was left all alone in the dark forest. Bubbles began to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Boomer said, comforting his counterpart.

"B-but, w-what if w-we keep running into all those m-monsters she talked about? W-we couldn't even f-fight off that b-bird th-thing!"

"It's alright! Okay, we're all together…and, as much as I hate to admit it, you girls know your way around. So, we can do this…let's just go find someplace to rest…" Brick told them. He looked around. "Where should we start looking?"

"Why don't we go that way?" Bell suggested, pointing east. They nodded and left. They were walking for hours on end, in thick forest and large meadows and nothing came to eat them…but nothing was good enough for them to rest. Brick suggested a cave…then Blossom mentioned something about spider monsters…then Bell suggested in a tree…then Bubbles reminded them all of the Harpy. They finally got so tired, they just fell on the ground, not caring about where.

"Shouldn't we be worried that something will eat us?"

"Yes…yes we should…"

"Yeah, you should, lying on your stomachs like that…something can drop in and eat you." They jumped up and spun around to see Vice leaning against a tree, looking at them. "Listen, alright, I'm not soft…but even I can't just let a bunch of kids wonder around this forest…so…you can stick with me…but you have to work with me, deal?" Before anyone could say something, Butch shouted 'deal'. They looked at him.

"What? I'm tired of wandering around…I want to take a nap!" Vice laughed and stretched.

"Well, you should be grateful…it was a hassle following your scent with the weight I'm carrying."

"What weight?" Vice moved the bush that was in front of her to reveal a huge sack. "What…is…that…?" Blossom asked, slowly.

"…Nothing you need to know about, now do you want a place or not?"

"Yeah."

"Help me carry it." Buttercup walked up and picked it up. It was very heavy, even for her. "Okay, now, follow me. We're a ways from home." She began to walk away with a troupe of boys and girls following her.

* * *

><p>Meet my new character, Vice. She's great!<p>

Vice-Alright, girls! You sure you want to train with me?

Blossom-Sure! What can we do when you're done training us?

Vice-This! (does an amazing high kick)

RRB-(watching happily)

Vice-(does a lot of flexible moves)

Boys, stop watching.

Blare-But, she's hot.

Brick-...Real hot.

Enough! Girls, go train in the other room.

Vice-Fine...(leads them out)

RRB-About to follow.

Blare, Brick, Butch, Boomer, Brisk, STAY.

RRB-...Fine...


	4. Chapter 4

(headphones are on, writing a song)

Butch-...Whatcha writin'? (mimicking Isabella from Phineas and Ferb)

Isabella-(growls before leaving)

...Hey, wait! I wanted...(watches her leave) To order some cookies.

Butch-Sorry...so, whatcha _wri_-tin'?

A song.

Butch-'Bout what?

...Nothing you need to know about...

Butch-It's about Pookie, huh?

...Will you...stop that...I want to write mah song!

Butch-...It's okay...(pats my back)...

Just let me write mah dang song in peace! (runs away with paper, sobbing)

Butch-...She's...sorta...sad today...

* * *

><p><em>Home Sweet Home<em>

Vice's home wasn't a house…it wasn't a hut either. It was a massive apple tree with a door in the bottom of the tree and windows in the trunk. Vice smiled when she saw it. "Well, here we are, home sweet home…let's get that bag in the house." She led them to the door and noticed the bag wouldn't fit. "Darn it…"

"What's in here anyway?" She opened the bag and pulled out a golden dragon statue. She handed it to Bell. Vice handed Brick a silver tea tray and Blossom a carved clay bowl. "What is this?" The bag had gotten considerably smaller, so she brought it in. The kids followed, surprised at what was in her bag.

"Wait a minute!" Blossom said. "Are you a…thief?" Vice looked at her with a 'well, duh' expression.

"What gave me away?" By the looks the girls and Brisk gave her, she sighed. "Wow, your dimension must be something…look, in this world, stealing is a regular thing. I'm what you call a thief for hire. Sometimes, people and monsters seek me out to steal something for them…sometimes; I steal on my own whim to sell in my shop. It's very normal. A lot of shops in this world have stolen goods…"

"It's not right!" Bell said. Vice looked at her and began laughing. The boys and Black joined her.

"So, what?" She replied, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Listen, I'm a good sport…" She reached in the bag and pulled out a golden spoon. "Alright, if you can get this genuine golden spoon away from me in the next three minutes, I'll return all the things in that bag. Deal?" The girls eyed her suspiciously.

"No funny business?" Brisk said.

"Nope, nothin' funny." The girls nodded and charged right at her. In a second, Vice had jumped over each of them and was gone.

"Where'd she go?" The boys were sitting in chairs, watching. They looked up to see Vice hanging upside down by her tail. Her skirt fell at her sides. The boys drooled.

"I like that trick." Butch said. The girls flew up, but missed Vice again when she dropped down and bounced off Buttercup's face.

"OUCH!" Butch began cracking up from it. Buttercup went for her and she dodged her punches, kicks, and laser eyes. She somersaulted away and then was dodging Bell's rapid punches.

"This is fun!" Vice laughed, giving Bell an uppercut. Bell flew into the wall and looked up.

"I think I'll stay down this time…" Vice chuckled when Bubbles tried to ram her. Suddenly, Vice's tail wrapped around Bubbles' waist like a snake and threw her against the wall. She landed next to Bell.

"I think I'll stay with Bell…" Blossom confronted Vice immediately, trying to grab the spoon out of her hand. Vice held it above her head. She jumped, but Vice already tossed it into her other hand. When Blossom went for it, Vice had thrown it over her head and her tail caught it. Brisk tried to grab it from behind, but then Vice jumped, landing on her tail like a kangaroo. She had also thrown the spoon up and caught it in her mouth.

"Okay, kiddies, three minutes are up." The boys stared at her. She had dodged everything the girls and Brisk threw at her without breaking a sweat. This girl was a pro. Vice got on her feet and pulled the spoon out of her mouth. She looked at it, smiling. "I'm so happy I found this! Now, my golden cookware set is complete."

"…You have an entire set of golden eating utensils and you couldn't spare one spoon?"

"Well…duh, no…you have to have the entire thing! Now, I'm going to go put these things away and then I'll get dinner started." She looked around at her house. "…There's a broom in that closet…clean up this mess, will yah?" Vice left them alone while carrying her bag of stolen goods. The boys and girls looked at each other.

"…I'll get the broom." Blossom said.

"We'll rearrange the furniture." Boomer/Bubbles.

"We'll fix the out of place paintings." Blare/Bell.

"We'll find something else to do." The rest of them said, looking around. Blossom began sweeping up the debris while Brisk and Black tried to fix the broken wall.

"Dude, she wiped the floor with you guys and looked hot doing it." Brick said, mopping the floor. "I think I'm in love." Blossom glared at him while scrubbing (she's done sweeping, you don't sweep and mop at the same time!). Blossom took the bucket full of water and slammed it over his head before pounding the pail with his mop, giving him a massive headache and making him wet.

"I respect her…I thought she was just a crook, but she seems to be more than that."

"Duh! She's a professional thief and smokin' hot!" Butch grunted when Buttercup punched him in the gut. "Why are you girls getting so touchy about this! We're not dating!"

"I'm not touchy…I just wanted to punch you."

* * *

><p>Vice went into the kitchen and crouched down on her knees, gripping the silver ring on the floor. She pulled it up, showing a hidden passageway. It was dark with stairs made of hardened dirt. Vice put the loot next to the doorway and looked to her side. There was a rusty old oil lantern she used every time she went down these steps. Vice lit it and grabbed the bag, going down the hidden passageway. The door closed automatically when she went in.<p>

Down…and down she went until she came to a giant underground room filled with treasures upon treasure. Vice smiled when she went up to a huge throne (one of her best thefts) and sat down. Next to her, on an oak drawer, was a golden stand with the entire golden dishware set. Vice took the spoon and began to shine it before sitting it on one of the golden spoon holders. "Perfect…what's next?" She pulled out the golden dragon and eyed it with a critical eye. "This will fetch a nice price…" Her thoughts went to the children up in her house. "I out to get dinner ready…I'll look at my treasures later." She got up and went back in the direction she came. When she got upstairs, she could hear them arguing…mostly the green ones. She sighed and tied her hair back, getting ready for dinner.

Two hours later, Vice called out to them. "Get in here, food's done!" The children got into the kitchen and spotted the cat-girl looking at them. "Alright, the restrooms and such are upstairs…go wash up…since there are…." She stopped to count, "…eleven of you, counting the cat-thing…we'll use my dining room. Now go." Brick looked at Blossom with an irritated expression. He didn't want to clean up. Blossom pushed him upstairs. When they got done, they looked around to find the dining room was a big room with a long, long dinner table. She had paintings of forest scenes on the wall, a china cabinet filled with painted dishes, and a lot of vases filled with flowers.

"Wow…girly…" Vice was sitting at the table, waiting for them to sit down. The Rowdyruff Boys sat on her left side while the girls took the right. "So…uh…what is this stuff?" Vice looked at him.

"What you have here is the basic Kalidoran dinner, only in bigger quantities…just eat and be happy." She reached up and filled her plate. Brick looked in one pot. There were floating grey noodles in a strange red, syrupy broth.

"Umm…what's that…?"

"Kikomaya…basically, its cow's blood mixed with vinegar and bamboo noodles." Brick stared at it in shock. Blossom looked in it too and their eyes met. They apparently had the same thought…what did people eat here?

"And this?" Boomer used his tongs to hold up what looked like a massive sized meatball.

"…Ojiha…"

"What's that?"

"Deep fried baby sheep." Brick took some of that…everyone did except for Bubbles.

"And this is chakiha salad…"

"Salad? I'll take that." Bubbles took a lot of it. She began eating until it was almost done.

"Ahhh, Bubbles, eat it slowly…" Bubbles' eyes turned big and watery before she sneezed fire. Then she began coughing…then she rushed to the bathroom and didn't come back. "It's spicy and for helping the digestive system." Blossom looked over at Buttercup, who, like Butch, was devouring down everything. Buttercup looked at her plate.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Blossom pushed her plate of Kikomaya to Buttercup, who ate it happily.

"I see I have a few big eaters!" Bell filled her plate with Ojiha and chakiha. Blare was eating a lot of the Ojiha like most of the others. Vice began eating some Kikomaya, her favorite of this meal. Soon, the tense atmosphere melted away and everyone began joking with each other, teasing the other, and trading food.

"So, how long have you been a thief?" Brick asked her.

"As long as I could possibly remember." Vice said, using a tone that tells them that she didn't want to talk about it. "So, where are you from?"

"Townsville, USA! We're the Powerpuff Girls and those are the Rowdyruff Boys."

"I'm a Rowdyruff Girl and Brisk is a Powerpuff Boy."

"Am Not! I'm a Rebel Boy..." Vice got more Kikomaya and stuck it into her mouth. Bubbles got back to the table, shuddering and sniffing. "You alright, Bubs?"

"I feel like I just relieved myself of all my organs..."

"You need to eat that more slowly...it's to relieve the digestive system." Vice said. The food was almost gone, it had been two hours...only she, Buttercup, and Butch were eating the kikomaya. "You guys don't want any Kikomaya?"

"Oh, umm...I'm stuffed..."-Blossom

"Geee, I'm on a no cow blood diet." -Bell

"I'm allergic to cow fluids..."-Brick

"I'm a vegetarian."-Bubbles

"I...can't...stomach bamboo noodles..."-Boomer

"...Vinegar and me don't mix well..."-Brisk/Black

"Wussies..." Blare got a bit and ate it. It was...slightly thick in his mouth and chewy...it was also salty, but slimy...Blare swallowed and shuddered. "Ummm...well...where's that bathroom!" He jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Vice sighed.

"Your stomachs are weak...wow...alright, do any of you feel up to dessert?"

"What is it?" They asked in fear. She shook her head and went into the kitchen. Then, she came back with a big bowl of what looked like golden peaches. "What are they?"

"Honey fruit..." Bubbles took one and bit into it. "Good?"

"This is delicious!" Vice smiled at Bubbles' happy declaration. Bell took one and bit into it.

"Wow, this tastes a lot like honey candy." Blare took a honey fruit and bit into it.

"...I like it." Slowly, all of them took one and began to chatter happily about their newfound favorite food. Vice smiled at them all. When was the last time she had a big group with smiling faces? She sighed happily and went into the kitchen, coming back with a jug of what looked like milk. Black looked at her.

"What's that?"

"Spider milk." Vice answered, drinking it straight. "Or, more so...milk passed through the intestines of the nontoxic Balastira Spider...low in calories and less likely to make me gain weight. After all, my figure is my greatest tool." The boys blushed while the girls rolled their eyes at their reactions. Suddenly, they all had jugs of the Spider milk. "Drink it up, Kittens, we have a _lot_ of work to do tomorrow."

"Do we have to?"

"Now, drink it now!"

* * *

><p>Blossom tossed and turned in her 'bed'. It was a big cushion with a thick quilted blanket on a small bedstand. There was a window next to her that showed the dark, scary night. Something roared off in the distance, scaring the crap out of her. This place was weird and scary and she had no clue how to sleep here. Blossom got up and walked out of the room. She could hear Butch's sleep-shouting matches...Buttercup's grunts in her room...Bubbles' room was quiet...like always, she never snored...Boomer's quiet mumbles...all of them mingled in the hall together. Blossom went to every room until she came to Vice's. She looked in.<p>

Vice wasn't in. She must be with her stolen treasure.

So, she went into Brick's room to find him sleeping. "Brick...? Brick, wake up..." He grunted and opened his eyes to see his counterpart.

"What is it?" Brick growled.

"...Ummm...Don't laugh at me, okay?"

"What? What?" He sat up, getting ready to laugh at her.

"C-can you check under my bed for monsters?" Brick tried not to start, but then he began chuckling...until he heard someone sniffling. He looked at Blossom again and saw her eyes getting water, her face was turning light red, and she was looking down.

"You're serious?"Blossom nodded.

"...Professor would check under my bed when I was a little girl...then I made him stop, but...I'm afraid of what might be under there..." Brick nodded. This place was scary and unpredictable. He got out of bed and took her hand, leading her back to her room before he looked under the bed.

Nothing.

"Nope, not a thing..." He looked back at her, seeing how she was pretty nervous. He sighed. "Listen, I'm sure there's nothing here that would hurt you...C'mon..." He climbed on to the bed and laid next to the window. She looked at him in confusion. "I'll stay with you tonight, that way nothing will hurt you." Blossom climbed next to them and put the pillow between them.

"...Goodnight..."

"Night." There was silence.

"...Brick?"

"What?"

"Thanks..."

"...Sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>Luka-Nya~where's Nee-chan? (me)<p>

Buttercup-Ummm...she ran off...

Luka-What? Why?

Bubbles-Butch was bugging her...she's still torn about Pookie...then the pain dulled...then she got a grieving letter in her mail and the pain came all the way back...now, she's all depressed again.

Luka-...Pookie-joou was a very elegant cat, wasn't she?

Buttercup-What? What has she been filling your young mind with?

Vice-I never got to meet her.

Blossom-If she hears you talking about this, she'll break down in tears again.

Vice/Luka-Right...

Luka-(purring while rubbing against Bubbles)

Bubbles-Awww, ki-Ooooh, that chakiha hasn't passed! (rushes to bathroom)


	5. Chapter 5

(A puppet version of me pops up)

Hi, I'm Puppe-Zshi! I'm here because Zshizshi doesn't want to be here right now.

Everyone-O_o

Lalalallalaaaa...

Blare-She's going through a mental lapse right now.

I am not! (butts my puppet head against him)

Blare-OUCH! (rubs his hand) What is this puppet made of?

I am made of...mysterious material.

Blossom-What mysterious material?

(hits her too) No questions, Reddie! Read on.

* * *

><p><em>The Village of Maskuran<em>

Bubbles woke up to hear the sound of coins clinking together. She got up and yawned, entered the hallway while stretching. She passed Blossom's room and looked in to see Brick was there, sleep. She looked uninterested…she knew it was too early in the morning for her to freak out, so she'll save it for later. She went downstairs in her makeshift night gown. It was a few sizes too big, since it was Vice's old one. It was sort of reddish brown and thin, which Bubbles was fine with. It wasn't thin enough for anyone to see anything. She made it to the kitchen to see Vice sitting at a low table, counting what looked like golden coins. Vice's ears picked up and were pointed towards her.

"Mornin'." Vice's hair was in the same style it was yesterday, but her two braids were tied up in a wirey little brown ribbon. She had on a bright red dress that ended a little under her bum and her tail twisted this way and that while she focused.

"What's that?"

"Scrika."

"Scrika?" Bubbles asked, picking one up. It was a coin the size of a quarter, pure gold, with a creature on it. It was a man with a snake lower half and he was curled up in a coil, staring straight up.

"I got this Naga Scrika from the City of Hissssasska. That place is really dangerous and you don't want to anger the nagas there." Vice held up a Scrika with the picture of a mermaid on it. "This is from the lakes of Oprissu and trust me, they are real easy to bargain with. You can make a livin' there easy...if you don't mind the occasional attempt to drown you under the waves." Bubbles stared in amazement. Vice then held up a Scrika with a Harpy on it. There was only a few of those. "I got this from the Sky Cities of Halloka. A very hard city, they try to get the cheapest of everything...they have copper coins, silver coins, and gold coins. These are of high quality, I drive very hard bargains. But, enough about that. Are your friends up yet?"

"Nope, everyone is still sleep."

"Go wake them, we have to get going. It'll take hours to get to Maskuran and I want to get there before the next day break." Vice said, going back to counting her coins. "We'll pack a few snacks, then eat when we get there." Bubbles went back upstairs and began pounding on doors, shouting for them to wake up.

"Nooo!" Butch whined.

"Five more minutes, Professor..." Buttercup mumbled.

"Anyone left behind will clean the ENTIRE place, got that!" Vice threatened, impaitant. The rest of them grudgingly got up, moving to wash up and change clothes. They came down, grumbling. Now that Bubbles looked, it did seem painstakingly early. Vice smiled a toothy grin, showing her dangerously pointed fangs. "Good, now...everything we're carrying to my shop is in the main room! All of you take a small bag and we'll head out!"

"What about food?" Brick asked. Vice drew a blank look before answering.

"I packed it in one of the bags...it's early, okay? Even I'm not that sharp this early in the morning."

"Then why are we up?"

"I always get up this early, it takes time traveling from city to city. Now, maybe one of my friends can give me a ride...or we could try riding the Draskimani."

"Draskimani?" Vice's tail swished and pointed in the direction of the mainroom. They went, figuring that meant 'go now'! They didn't know how bad a temper Vice had and they didn't think they wanted to find out. There were enough bags for all of them to carry one and they towered over them. Blare floated over one and opened it, peering it.

"Dude, it's jewelry!"-Blare

"...Mine has golden statues..."-Bell

"...These are sculptures."-Black

"Well, mine has jewels!"-Bubbles

"This is full of artwork."-Brick

"This has...scrolls?" -Butch

"Mine has silk!"-Blossom

"This bag is full of furs."-Boomer

"This one has our lunch." Brisk said, bored. "So, we might as well move out to the front or...wait, where did she tell us to go?" Blossom thought for a second.

"She might want us to go to the front." They made their way to the front, chattering about what they thought would happen. Some things were good, some were bad. Butch thought she would sell the girls as slaves to old, perverted men. That earned him a short beating from Buttercup, Bell, and Black. He now had a black eye for the next hour and was sore. When they got outside, they saw Vice readying some type of animal. It looked like a big, snot covered elephant with black beady eyes and thick skin that looked like armour. It was covered in strange, twisting symbols and it had a trunk as thick as a manhole and as long as an oak tree. It let out a large gurgle that sounded like a mix between the trumpet of an elephant and the grunt of a rhino. "What is THAT?"

"This is Lalavida, my Draskimani. She's so strong, she can pull twenty tons." Vice said, smiling. Lalavida had a large wagon trailing after her. There was a rope ladder hanging on her side, allowing anyone to climb up and ride her. "Now, don't stare! Big she may be, but she ain't the fastest creature around." Vice ordered, taking Brisk's bag and carrying it while climbing up Lalavida's side. They put the bags in the wagon and got on Lalavida, chattering about everything and asking about whatever passed by.

"Aren't you afraid the Harpies will pick you up off Lalavida?"

"They don't really mess with me or Lalavida. Lalavida will grip them from the air in anger and stomp on them, killing them instantly. And my claws are my best weapon, "she flipped a single claw out of her pointer finger. "See this? The bacteria on this claw creates a burning poison secretion that will instantly paralyze my victim. Then, I can either escape, kill, or steal _and _escape from them. Then, who knows what happens to them...they probably die."

"From what?" Blossom and Brick listened, fascinated.

"Either they're picked off by something larger, they die from starvation, or from dehydration." Vice said, returning the claw to the inside of her finger.

"Wow...that's so cool! What else can you do?" Vice explained everything from ancient history of Poromna, types of flora and fauna they should avoid, and interesting stories of her travels, omitting some facts for reasons they didn't know. Butch lost interest in what she was saying and got to just staring at whatever he could. From weird snapping flowers to strange faded lettering on the twisted and vine covered trees...to Buttercup's hair. It smelled like passion fruit mixed with pineapple.

_Pi~ine~apple..._Butch thought with a demented smile, staring at that slick bob of ebony black hair. Blare noticed his smile and shook his head. Whenever Butch had that look, he had something weird on his mind.

"Yo, Buttercup!" Buttercup looked at him. "Watch your back, Butch has his pirate face on." Buttercup looked at the spaced out Butch, staring at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes; Buttercup was very weirded out, and Butch was...Butch...

"I think I can fix this." She slapped him across the face.

"What the-" cuss "are you doin', Butter-for-Brains?"

"You were lookin' at me real weird like..." Buttercup grumbled, turning back to the front. Blare was cracking up while Bell watched.

"This is better than a soap opera..."

Vice's shop was more like a big tent with a table. It was red satin with golden edgings. Vice drove Lalavida to the side of it, making weird silent, soft shriek/grunts. Lalavida sat down, laid her head down, and closed her eyes. "Okay, Kittens, get those bags into the tent. Bubbles, I put you in charge of watching Lalavida. Every hour, it gets hot for about thirty minutes, you have to go to the pond a few yards from here, fill this bucket, and give it to her." She handed Bubbles a big tub for her to fill. "Won't take too long, just a couple of minutes and...if you see any wake in the water, run back here quickly!" Vice said, pulling random priceless artifacts out and setting up her shop. The others helped put things on the small table, putting everything else in the back for customers to survey.

"How long 'til someone comes?" Boomer asked, watching all the other shops and vendors in the small area in the large village of Maskuran. Vice looked at the sky and her ears twitched.

"Soon..." And sure enough, people began to travel through the street, not really paying attention. "Ah ha, there's one." Vice was looking at a man who was traveling with a bored looking woman. "Yoo~hoo, oh woohoo~" She caught her victim's attention with waving and smiling sweetly. He walked over. "Ahhh, Handsome Customera, won't you look at my wares? I t~rust I have sooom'thin' to your'll likin~g." She spoke with a strange, yet alluring accent. The kids thought it was like music and by the way that man stared at the pretty cat-girl, she had hooked him. The girl glared at her. "Ahh, Boooutifool Customera, such pretty skin you have, nya." She said, picking up the girl's hand.

"Why...thank you..." She stammered, wide eyed. She thought this girl was just trying to steal her date, but...

"There mu~st ve soooom'thin for such a pretty customera...Please, look! Look!" She pushed them in. She mouthed 'sell something' to the children. Brick looked at the girl, who was looking at the jewelry. He nudged Boomer, who nodded.

"Ya like dat?" Boomer asked, smiling. The girl looked at him and her eyes went wide. This little boy had big blue eyes, golden hair, and sandy colored skin. His cute, yet goofy smile won her over.

"Well, I'm only looking."

"This might look pretty on you!" Buttercup held up a bracelet with shiny red jewels. The girl stared.

"T-this might be a little..." Vice shook her head rapidly and pointed to her neck. A necklace! Get her to buy a necklace! Buttercup thought for a scond. "This is pretty...how many Scrika?"

"Three silver Scrika." Vice said.

"Three silver? I'll give you two."

"Three." Vice said, shaking her head.

"No, two..."

"...I'll give you four, but then I want a necklace."

"...Oh well..." Vice sighed. "Kittens, I guess ve go hungary today..." Boomer gave her his big blue eyes. The girl stared at him. This boy...was...so cute...

"Fine, oh fine...I'll give you five Scrika for this and this necklace." She picked up a silver necklace with lapis lazuli gem charms. Vice shook her head.

"That is fifty Scrika..." Vice narrowed her eyes in thought. "Vut, I give you dis neckroose." She held up a similar one, only newer and of lesser value. The girl looked at it and sighed.

"Fine..." She reached into her sack and pulled out five Scrika. "Here it is...you know, for such a small tent, this sure is pricey." Vice laughed.

"These are genuine, gold, jewels, art..." Vice took the Scrika and put it in a pouch. The man was being hustled into buying a silken red robe.

"Now _that _looks good!" Butch said, complimenting him while he posed and looked at himself in a full body mirror. Buttercup nodded.

"Looks so...what's the word I'm looking for...sophisticated!"

"Hot."

"Sexy."

"Debenir." He laughed.

"You kids are too much."

"We can't say enough! You look like a prince from an artistic fairy tale."

"The women will through themselves at you."

"Well, my date-"

"Won't take her hands off you!" Buttercup said, quickly. The man grinned as he felt the fabric.

"How much is it?"

"Twenty Scrika." Vice said, sitting on the table crosslegged. He blushed, you could practically see her panties (**yes she wears them, because I SAY she does**).

"Oh, well...I'll give you fifteen."

"Listen, Handsome, I must apologize, vut I have to feed my Kitt'ns, yes?" Vice told him, giving him a pout that made her lips make plump. He gulped.

"...Seventeen."

"Twenty."

"Eighteen."

"Deal!" Vice took the money and waved as he left. "Come back again, Friendooly Costumeras!" She turned to the children and gave them a smile that could make a viper suspicious. "And that's how you do it, Kittens." Viper boasted, dropping her accent.

"What was that? You sounded like a totally different person." Bell said, shining the silverware.

"I'm a Hilajukaya Cat Girl. I'm from the deep parts of Kolido Forest, mainly the Jukaya plains." Vice explained. "Now, look alive, we have more!"A woman came in with her two children.

"Wow, what's this junk?" The boy asked, picking up a strange golden ball with a string, that looked like a yo-yo. "This is so primitive..."

"Primitive? Primitive, surely you jest, my good man." Brick said, scoffing. "What you hold in your hand is a beautiful example of a simple item that can contribute to hours upon hours of concentrated enjoyment." Brick said, taking it. "Why, the brilliant mind whom assembled this fine specimen was most certainly gifted in the art of craftmenship."

"Oh, really? Show me how it's so...amazing." Brick wrapped the end of the string around his finger and then did something amazing. He let the ball spin from his fist towards the ground, but before it reached the bottom, and spun it around in a large aerial circle before it shot forward and then he pulled it back, catching it in his hand. "Oh, please. Anyone could do that with a silly ball and string."

"Really? Show me then." He handed the yo-yo to him and the boy tried to do what he had. He failed miserably. "See? With intense practice and skill, you could quite possible be doing that simple trick I did." The boy stared at the yo-yo, becoming very hooked onto it.

"...Alright, how many Scrika?"

"I'd usually say about fifteen, but since I like you, I'll cut you a deal. Three scrika is the price."

"Three scrika? I'll give you one!"

"Three."

"One."

"Maybe we'll meet in the middle? Two scrika and that's my final offer." They stared each other down until the boy nodded.

"Two it is then." He reached into his bag and pulled out copper scrika and gave it to Brick, taking the golden yo-yo. Brick smiled and turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Blossom.

"Y'know, if you gave up crime, you'd make one salesman." He laughed a bit.

"Maybe, but it took her to rob this stuff to sell it."

* * *

><p>(In shower)<p>

Lying all alone next to my cell phone and an ice cream cone

Is a tiny piece of toast staring at me looking angrily wait just a second eh...

HOW DOES THAT THING HAVE EYES!

Creepy toast staring at me Creepy toast

what are you plotting now?

As I get closer it gets angrier.

It looks like big Al

wait that doesn't rhyme at all.

It stares at me very creepily

wait just a second eh...

IS THIS THING CHECKING ME OUT?

Creepy toast staring at me.

Creepy toast why don't you just go!

"Hey you!"

It cries out to me.

"Why don't you eat me?

I am perfectly tasty

AND I'LL STEAL YOUR SOUL!"

Creepy toast

staring at me

Creepy toast

what are you plotting now?

Everyone-(staring at bathroom door in confusion)

Bubbles-Why is Zshizshi singing about toast in the shower?

Brick-...Vice? You're her character, tell us about your creator.

Vice-Ummm...she's singing about _evil _toast, guys...beyond this point, I know nothing of!

(puppet version of me pops out and looks around) Ya'll talkin' bout me?

Vice-Everyday of our lives, Zshi. (Gets hit by a flying sink) How do you throw a sink!

'Cause I caaaan! (pulls puppet back)

Butch-This is soo weird...and I still have no clue where the mermaid chick is!


	6. Chapter 6

(Blossom is about to open up a door, when I stop her.)

No, uh! Uh...(blocking door to her room) Hiya, Blossom...

Blossom-Uhh, hi...what are you doing?

Oh, um...n-nothing...nothing at all...what about you?

Blossom-About to go into my room, I need to change clothes for the next scene.

Oh...really? Y-you never got the memo?

Blossom-What memo?

That...we cancelled the story.

Blossom-Then why are we in this disclaimer?

...I like it...

Blossom-Whatever...(moves past me and opens the door before screaming)

Blossom's room-(filled with boa constrictors)

Blossom-W-why a-are there BOA constrictors in my ROOM!

Oh, uh...well...that one is Chuckles...that one is Petals...and this one is Tickles...and that one is Courtney! Oh, and those littler ones, are Chuckles and Courtney's children, Molly, Chucky, and Chaz. They're my pets...

Blossom-...Pet...Boa...Constrictors...(faints)

...(Boa constrictor is now resting on my shoulders)...She didn't take that too well, did she, Petals?

* * *

><p><em>Death Roots<em>

* * *

><p><em>A five year old version of Vice was on all fours, glaring defiantly at the person in front of her. She had scars and bruises all over her body. Her ears were flat against her head, her tail was fluffed up. The person in front of her scoffed at his pupil's defiant ways. "Hmmm…such a disobedient little kitten you are, Vice…" She didn't speak, just glaring up at him. "There's that look again…every time you give it to me, I just think of how you will one day betray me and everyone else here…and it makes me angry…" She felt a searing pain that knocked her onto her bum. She clutched her cheek, tears threatening to spill. She removed her hand to see a small amount of blood. He had set his whip on her again. She just clutched her hand into a tiny fist, angry at him and all the others. "It seems you've learned enough for today. Go to your quarters and stay there until dinner." She knew not doing what he said would result in having no dinner. And she already had no breakfast with a small lunch, her stomach was practically empty. Vice got up and left the throne room. Her back was also covered with stinging cuts, so were the back of her legs. This was a horrible life she lived.<em>

"_Vice?" She turned around and saw her upperclassman, Raider, come up to her. He was double her age, but he took to her and she felt her affection for him grow. "…Wow…what happened?" She looked away angrily._

"…_I wouldn't steal food from an old woman…but she looked so hungry…" She muttered. "I didn't want to take it from her." He nodded, walking with the small kitten-girl._

"…_He must have been in a good mood today…last time I didn't do what I was told, I wound up with a broken arm and a black eye." Raider's ears were pointed, like hers, only he wasn't a cat person (__**think elf**__). He was one of the folk who lived in forests and barely came out of the woods. He helped her up to her bed and went to get a first aid kit. He came back, shouting something out the door in a language Vice didn't know. He must have had to fight to get the kit. He began to help with her wounds._

"…_Do you think…other Poromnians have to steal?" She asked._

"_I remember we didn't." He had been taken from his home when he was her age, so he remembered more. Vice didn't even know who her parents were. All she knew was that she was __Hilajukaya Cat Girl and how old she was. He began brushing her matted hair. _

"…_Tell me again what your parents were like…" She heard him chuckle softly as he brushed his black hair out of his face. His soft grey eyes were on hers. _

"_They were farmers…they loved to make food…we had horses, cows, every type of farm animal you can think of. They always had me up at the crack of dawn with a great breakfast and my father would take me down to the market as he sold half his crop." She listened while leaning against his chest. His voice was smooth, boyish…a blush crept across her face as her eyes slowly shut. "Vice? Vice?" He said her name, not noticing that she was sleep._

"_Vice…"_

"_Vice?"_

"_Vice!" _Vice jolted and she looked at her side, back from her long stroll down memory lane. Butch was sitting next to her, looking at her. "What's with you? You just spaced out on us!" He was holding his lunch. Vice had packed them all sandwiches with dry pieces of meat, a strange sauce, and spicy cheese. The others sat around them, munching on their food and looking at her.

"So what? I don't want to talk! Get over it." She snapped, eating her food. They looked at each other.

"Wow, someone's got bees in her panties." Bell said, avoiding Vice's irritated gaze. "So, what do we do after this?"

"We'll pack up shop and move to Poylitra, the City of Slime." The boys let out a cheer (Black included) while the girls shuddered. Tar sat there, sort of in the middle.

"Why there?"

"What kinda creature does that have?"

"Slug people."

"Ewww…"

"I know, I know, but they're really slow. I always get great pickings there; the males go crazy over a pretty girl." Vice laughed sinisterly while she began to pack up things. "Bubbles, how's Lalavida?"

"She's sleeping."

"Go wake her up, we'll be leaving soon." She had her wares packed within five minutes and noticed their surprised looks. "In my line of work, you have to be able to pack fast." The boys helped take down the tent while the girls helped Bubbles get Lalavida up. The massive beast let out an irritated trumpet, causing birds of all sizes to shoot out of the trees and scatter across the skies. "Hey! Keep her quiet! I don't want any…"

"What are you doing here?" A man came up. Excuse me, a creature with the torso of a twenty year old man came. The rest of him was lion. Vice muttered something in her language before coming up to him.

"Why, darling Leostrata! Good afternoon! Would you like to buy something?" His jade eyes went unfazed as he glared at her.

"I thought we told you over and over, no soliciting in this area! These are sacred grounds!" He roared at her. She flinched and laughed.

"Is that what you said? Well, I don't see a plaque or anything…" His tail swished around irritably. The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs watched, wondering if there was going to be a fight.

"Don't get snippy with me! How is it that every other vender knows this and stays away, yet you keep coming back?"

"I have no clue what you are saying, Darling Leostrata."

"Yes you do! And don't call me 'Darling'…that doesn't work on me."

"Awww, come on, Leo? I'm not doing anything wrong." 'Leo' rolled his eyes.

"Vice, you're selling stolen items…much of which is valuable…" Vice just looked at the sacks before shrugging.

"Then they should have guarded it better." Leo sighed. "C'mon, Leo, no harm no foul? I didn't disrupt your precious rituals did I?"

"No…"

"Well then, it's not like I'm harming anything…"

"You're infecting the pure air of our sacred ground with your feminine wiles and illegal sales."

"Oh, wow, Leo, so there's special air too?" Vice took a deep breath. "Seems the same to me…" Leo gave her a throaty growl. "Oh, Leo, I love it when you growl at me." She winked at him. Suddenly, Leo blushed and looked away before groaning.

"…Elders forgive me…I'll let you go for now, but this has _got_ to stop!" He began helping her load Vivaldi up and watched as the puffs and ruffs got on. "Where'd you get the kids?"

"I found them wondering around Kalido, so I took them in."

"Lemme guess, she's making you work for her."

"Oh yeah, to the bone!" Brick said, earning a bonk on the head by Vice's tail. It may look fluffy and soft, but it sure wasn't.

"You wanna join us? We're headed to Poylitra to sell some more things."

"You know I don't join you on these! Your wares are stolen!"

"Aww, c'mon! I'll buy you some Likraut pie."Then he looked at her.

"…Two…?"

"You're ringing me dry, but fine." He climbed up and pushed Butch farther back, sitting down like a cat.  
>Vice smiled back at him and made strange sounds, making Vivaldi move. Bubbles flew up and sat on Leo's back, making him turn to look at her.<p>

"So, you're a lion person?"

"A Leostrata, one of the most morally sound and faithful species in all of Poromna."

"A…repo…data?" Boomer said, showing off how stupid he could actually be. Leo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you get that? Just call me Leo…" Vice was laughing at her friend's irritation when Bell gasped.

"What? What is it, Whitey?"

"A fire!" Vice looked to the left and saw a big billow of black smoke hovering above the once green speckled and topped mountains. She lifted her head up and took a dainty whiff before snorting and coughing.

"Ugh, that's no fire…that's just another Death Root Spot."

"Death Root Spot?" The kids repeated. Leo sniffed as well and coughed before sighing.

"Soon we will have to migrate to a better ground."

"How can we? Everyplace has at least one Death Root Spot…there won't be any place left to run…"

"…Well, it's all we can do, Vice." Leo said. "Let's move on, we'll have to report this to the neighboring town." Blossom finally spoke up.

"What's a Death Root?"

"I guess I got to tell you; since you may need to go out to some errands or something…Death Roots are what we call a deadly virus that's been affecting our plants…our animals…our waters…it either kills you or turns you into a deformed creature that only wants to kill until the virus finally eats away your flesh."

"S-scary…" Bell and Bubbles whimpered. Vice let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Yeah, but the thing is that the virus is really slow and only attacks random spots…so, we keep each spot quarantined and under strict watch and if you see a new one, it's best to report it to the nearest town, where their leader will send out a team to quarantine it off."

"How do they do that?"

"Trees." Leo replied.

"Huh?"

"The trees here…they reach deep within the planet's core and are the main highways for the virus to spread. By cutting the top roots of the biggest tree they find, they cut the virus off." He informed them. "It's very dangerous to go onto Dead Root Land, dear cubs, so take extreme caution when you do." Vice nodded in silence.

"How long has this been happening?"

"…Since I was young…just never this bad…" Vice admitted. "That's why it's pretty easy to steal from areas around there. The habitants there are so frittered; they believe anything you tell them. Ever tried selling a supposed 'Death Root Repel Necklace'?"

"Ummm…no…"

"Well, nowadays those things sell like hot cakes." Boomer spoke up.

"What are hotcakes?"

"You dunce." Brick hit him on the head and while Boomer whined, Blossom explained.

"Hot cakes are pancakes, Boomer."

"Oh…"

"Well, people have been getting more and more paranoid about these things. It used to be we Leostratas could sleep in six days of the week, but now we're up to an extra ritual every three days." Leo said, his stomach growling. "Hey, can this thing go any faster? I'm hungry and if one of those Likraut pies isn't in my hand soon, I'm eating one of these kids."

* * *

><p>Brick-Why would you put your pet snakes in Blossom's room!<p>

Buttercup-Who owns boa constrictors?

Bell-Umm...snake extremists...and Neko just happens to be one...

Well, their room in my place is being cleaned and my baby wabies don't like other people but me...so I had to move them somewhere.

Bubbles-Your room!

I can't...they need certain requirements for their room...

Brick-...Review while we fix this.

Boomer-(being constricted) Help...me...

Ack! Cuddles, no! He's one of my favorites! Release him, Cuddles! Oh, and no one go into Bell's room.

Vice-Why?

I put my six pet anacondas in there...

Black-Any in my room?

No...just my three diamond back rattelsnakes.


End file.
